


Paperwork

by trashcanofobsessions



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: But it's mostly just self-indulgent, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, there's a little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 08:07:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15577500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashcanofobsessions/pseuds/trashcanofobsessions
Summary: this is just 2000 words of shameless self-indulgent gay robot fuckeryit's also like the 3rd smut I've ever written so it probably sucks but uhenjoy





	Paperwork

Simon wasn't really sure how they'd gotten there.

He'd walked into the study to check on Markus, and as expected, he was still poring over legal documents by the warm yellow light of the desk lamp. He had strode over and leaned to kiss the top of his head and before he could turn to leave, Markus had twisted and pulled him into a fierce kiss.

Simon had stumbled as he was yanked forward, bracing himself with one hand on the back of the chair and the other on the edge of the desk. He'd felt Markus standing up, pulling him up with him, and then he broke away, much to Simon's chagrine.

"Wh - are you - why --" Simon had stammered, breathless. Markus' hands had moved from the edge of his jaw, just below his ears, to cup his cheeks, thumbs laying over his lips and quieting him.

Though they were close to the same height, with barely an inch difference, it was times like these when Simon had felt like the other was looming over him. Quite frankly, he rather liked it.

Simon hadn't dwelled on this however, as he was distracted by how close Markus was to him, barely half a foot away, and how his thumbs were so warm against his lips and that dangerous glint in his mismatched eyes that set Simon's very being on fire.

And now his back was pressed against the wall and he didn't really know how they'd gotten there or even what was really going on but he _loved_ it.

Markus pulled the neckline of his shirt down roughly, leaving a trail of burning kisses along his neck and shoulder before moving to his collarbone and nibbling at it, biting just hard enough to make Simon gasp, but not hard enough to be painful.

Simon felt his knees wobble and leaned against the wall for support, panting as he tried to cool down his internal components. Markus' hands darted to the hem of his shirt and ripped it off almost greedily. Simon's knees faltered again and gave up, sliding down the wall to sit on the floor.

Markus kneeled between his legs, and grasped him by the sides, just under the ribs, to pull him forward. He pressed a line of kisses all the way from his collarbone to his belly button, before moving back up to his sternum and trailing hickies up to his neck and across his shoulders. Simon realized he'd curled his arms around Markus' shoulders without noticing, partly to stabilize himself and partly to get closer. Markus bit down on one of his shoulders, earning a gasp and Simon's fingers digging into his shoulderblades tantalizingly.

He leaned back and tore his own shirt off, tossing it carelessly to the side before diving back in. Simon wrapped his legs around his hips, trying to pull him ever closer.

Markus tilted Simon's head up with one hand and Simon rose into the kiss, one hand scoring clawmarks down his back and the other cupping the back of Markus' neck. He felt Simon moan softly and broke away, leaving them both panting.

His quick hands fell to Simon's belt, undoing it deftly and flinging it to the side. Simon's hands slipped down his back, scratched at his hips, and went to the sides to help hold him up. Markus tore his pants off and leaned back on his heels for a moment, admiring the sight before him.

Simon was a gasping, panting mess, hair mussed, cheeks flushed, hickies and faint bite marks speckling his pale chest. He reached forward with one hand to trace his finger along Markus' torso weakly, looking up at him with desperate eyes hazy with lust.

Markus stood up, ignoring Simon's impatient whine, and undressed fully, relishing in the other's appreciative hum.

He kneeled down and pulled Simon into his lap, kissing him everywhere and ignoring the needy whimpers and the delightful friction of Simon's hips subtly grinding against his. From his abdomen up to his clavicle and back again, biting occassionally, and nibbling one nipple, earning a high-pitched gasp that melted into a moan.

Then, finally, _finally_ , he hooked one finger in the waistband of Simon's underwear and dragged it down meaningfully. Simon stumbled backwards and managed to tear the offending undergarments off, gaze shamelessly raking up and down Markus' frame.

Markus stepped forward and grabbed him by the bottom of his thighs, pulling him up and against him. Simon wrapped his legs around his waist, and his arms around his shoulders, clinging to him as if his life depended on it.

He pressed him against the wall and grasped him under the knees to support him, leaning forward to press yet another kiss to his lips. Simon groaned into his mouth, fingernails digging into his shoulderblades in the most enticing way.

Simon tilted his head away to break the kiss so he could speak. "Could you stop stalling and --" he broke off with a moan as Markus bit the spot between his neck and his shoulder.

Even when he was being rough on Simon, he was _still_ too damn gentle. He paused just before entering, glancing up to meet his gaze, wordlessly asking him if this was okay.

Simon rolled his eyes and took matters into his own hands by rocking his hips down.

He threw his head back with a long moan that tore at his throat.

Markus barely bit back a moan of his own and moved his hands from Simon's legs to his hips to support himself as he began to move.  
  
Simon tightened his legs around Markus' waist, moaning as it forced him deeper. He clutched at his shoulders desperately as Markus pressed up against him, the sensation of his body against Simon's causing quite a few backburner programs to crash as he centered all his processing power on the feelings his sensors relayed back to him.

"M-more, please --" he managed to pant between moans.

Markus sped up, enjoying Simon's broken keens and shaky gasps, marveling at the heat radiating from him and wondering for a second if he might overheat. The moment of concern was quite brief, as Simon slammed his hips down and the wave of pleasure wiped every thought from his mind.

Simon dug his fingernails into Markus' shoulderblades and dragged them across his skin slowly as his hands curled into claws. Static tingled on his fingertips as the skin below them disappeared, revealing the glossy white beneath. His own hands went white as he interfaced with Markus and --

" _Ah! Fuck_ , that - _mmh!_ \--" he gasped, feeling Markus' pleasure added to his own.

Markus' rhythm stuttered and slowed for a moment as he tipped his head back with a soft keen, reveling in the feedback loop of heat and lust and love and _feeling_.

"Don't stop --" Simon's voice brought him back, and he picked up the pace again, focusing more on the strength of each thrust than the frequency of them. He gripped Simon's hips tightly to add more power behind each movement, fingers digging into the artificial flesh.

Simon tugged Markus closer with his legs, and he was more than happy to oblige, pressing his chest against Simon's and shoving him back against the wall, reveling in the heat of his body. It made each thrust deeper as well, a fact he was quickly aware of as Simon's fingers clawed at his shoulders, scoring lines of heat, and a loud, ragged moan escaped his lips.

"Harder," Simon whispered, and Markus adjusted his stance slightly to give him what he wanted.

With the feedback loop amplifying their pleasure at exponential rates, they both knew they wouldn't last long.

Simon leaned forward, gasping over Markus' shoulder. "More - _ah!_ \- please don't stop --"

He was almost incomprehensible between his moans, desperate and begging. Markus shoved his face in the crook of Simon's neck, relishing the feeling of Simon being undone beneath him, the feeling of being so _close_ , the feeling of _Simon_.

Simon tipped his head back against the wall, gasping. Markus tilted his head back as well to watch him, observing his mouth stretched in an O, his eyes squinted shut, his hair sticking up crazily, his flush across his cheeks and down to his chest, the broken moans spilling from his lips, hazy with static as his voicebox malfunctioned from sensory overload.

" _Please_ ," Simon pleaded shakily, and Markus realized he'd slowed down, " _Mmh!_ \- don't stop - harder - _oh!_ \--"

Simon felt his legs tightening around his waist, his hands curling into fists, as Markus sped up, roughly slamming himself into Simon with force.

Simon flung his head back, crying the other's name as he came. The sight of him, back arched, head tipped back, howling his name, combined with the feedback loop of their connection sent Markus over the edge immediately after him.

He managed a few more quick thrusts, relishing Simon's gasps and sharp moans as his thighs spasmed around his waist from overstimulation, before gradually slowing down, letting them both ride out their highs.

Simon leaned into him, dangling his head over Markus' shoulder, arms hanging down his back, gasping for breath. His fans were faintly audible as they hummed at full speed, trying to cool him down before he overheated.

Markus buried his face in the area between Simon's shoulder and his neck, panting. He slid his hands from his hips up to hug the small of his back and bring him closer.

For a few minutes, they stayed like that, wrapped around each other and breathing hard, fans whining to bring their internal temperatures back down to optimal.

Markus finally pulled back, gently letting Simon slip off. He stumbled backward against the wall dizzily, deciding to sit cross-legged on the ground until his knees stopped giving out. Markus flopped down next to him, evidently agreeing that standing was a little risky at the moment.

Simon glanced up at him, cheeks still flushed, a soft grin on his lips. "I love you."

Markus reached over and pulled Simon into his lap, nuzzling the top of his head and fluffing his hair further. "I love you too, Si."

Simon smiled at the use of his nickname. Markus only called him that when they were alone, and something about having a nickname that he only heard from Markus' lips made him happy. It was like their own special secret.

They remained like that for a while, enjoying the physical contact as well as each other's presence while they cooled down.

"So," Simon said once he could speak without panting, "What was that all about?"

"Paperwork stresses me out. When you came in, I realized . . ." Simon could hear a smile in his voice, "I realized that I needed that. I needed _you_."

Simon hummed contently. He could stay here, in Markus' grasp, forever.

Of course, they didn't have forever. Markus shifted with a sigh. "I need to get back to --"

"When was the last time you slept?" Simon interrupted.

Markus looked away guiltily. "A . . . a couple days ago . . ."

Simon slipped out of his arms and helped him to his feet. "You're going to sleep tonight. No wonder you were so eager, you probably don't have any RAM left for impulse control."

"Actually," Markus objected. "I'm at - . . . oh."

Simon stared at him pointedly.

"Eighty-nine percent," he whispered.

Simon's glare would have made North proud.

 

The next morning, Simon checked himself in the full-body mirror and discovered a slew of new blemishes. He always forgot that androids could mark and bruise the way humans could.

"MARKUS!"

Markus strode over, staring him up and down. "What?"

"There are marks _everywhere_!"

And there were. There were bruises on both sides of his hips, a lovely shade of #00737F, faint teeth marks on his shoulders and collarbone, and hickies all down his front in a nice #4662BD.

Markus admired his handiwork for a moment before he smiled and kissed the side of Simon's neck. "You like them."

Simon blushed and covered his face with his hands, groaning. But he didn't deny it.

Markus grinned. "Besides, I'm just marking what's _mine_." he punctuated the statement with an almost-growl and Simon nearly blue-screened on the spot.

He laughed and nuzzled Simon's shoulder before leaving the room, leaving him stunned before the mirror.


End file.
